roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sans
Sans 'is an Event Element, that can be won in officially hosted tournaments, and essentially a joke element. It is exclusive in the Minilovania map however. It has a colour palette of blue, grey and white. As stated by Rob himself, there won't be any tournaments any time soon, and if there is going to be one it probably won't be about Sans. Currently you can only play it in Minilovania, but only 5 people have the element ingame. '''Sans ' is no longer obtainable. ''Spells:'' '''Bone Throw "User throws an explosive bone." * Bone Throw is a fairly fast Projectile Spell in which the caster releases a medium-sized bone that acts very similarly to rocks from Rocks Avalanche, where they only detonate on contact with a player instead of the ground. Upon contact with an opponent, it creates a black and grey explosion. Compared to other Projectile Spells, this move is extremely hard to hit because it does not explode on contact with the ground. Therefore, using this move requires either being up close and personal, or to be used in conjunction with other stunning moves such as Vine or Rainbowifier Maximizer. ** It consumes 250 Mana and has a 5 second cooldown. *** Tip: '''Bone Throw has the ability to block and "nullify" certain projectiles in the game. Projectiles like Somber Brisk that cannot normally be "nullified" like the interaction between Wind and Fire turn into white smoke, meaning that this move can counter almost any projectile from any element. '''Bones Rain "User pulls the darkness from above to rain down bones that deal medium damage." * Bones Rain is a fairly fast Multi-Projectile Spell in which the caster summons an invisible "turret' above the caster's desired location under a far range. The caster then rains down several bones aimed with the cursor which deal miniscule damage with a small area of effect upon hitting the ground. Compared to other Multi-Projectile Spells, this move deals a below average amount of damage. Similarly to Empyrean Rain, bullets are instead shot at a desired location rather than being shot from the caster. ** It consumes 300 mana and has a 7 second cooldown. *** Note: Due to the high mana cost and high cooldown, it is not recommended to use this move due to the fact that the damage output is less than even Consecutive Fire Bullets or Somber Brisk. It can, however, be used to waste stamina from opponents considering how easy it is to hit. *** Deals about 300 damage total. *** This Move is like a fusion of Gamma Surge and Empyrean Rain. Teleport "User gets deleported to his desired location." * Teleport (misspelt "deleported" in the description) is a fast Travelling Spell in which the caster leaps a chosen distance at a fast pace, then releases a field of cyan-colored flames that deal extreme burn damage. Among all of the Travelling spells throughout the game's elements, Teleport (along with Light Emission) reaches the farthest distance. The speed at which the caster travels is always fixed, meaning that the spell can be casted up close to unexpectedly deal damage. ** It consumes 250 mana and has a 7 second cooldown. *** Note: To balance this move's speed, range, and damage, you are not able to use moves while leaping. Once you hit the ground, you are able to follow up with moves. This is added to prevent cheap hits and insanely fast combos. *** Note: '''You are able to phase through terrain with this move. *** '''Tip: '''The flames created by Teleport are extremely destructive, hitting 88 damage per tick. This means that the caster can utilise this flame with stuns to further increase the damage output, and can lead to combos that can reduce a player to 0 health in seconds. Using moves in conjunction with Teleport include Poison Needles, Temporal Trap, and Genesis Ray. *** '''Note: It is important to consider that the caster does not have an animation during this move. Due to this, it is possible to land and unintentionally fall flat on the ground, leaving yourself vulnerable. Universal Pull "User strikes lighting that pulls the victim towards them at an incredible speed." * Universal Pull is an instantaneous Field Spell, in which the caster casts a zig-zagged line that, upon hitting an opponent, pulls him or her towards the caster, similarly to Vine. The user first starts by casting a magic circle. With a very short delay, he or she casts an instantaneous bolt which is contained under a medium-long range. It has no explosion effect upon hitting the ground. If an opponent gets hit by the bolt, he or she will get pulled towards the caster, unable to cast any spells, allowing up for the caster to follow up with any move. ** It consumes 300 mana and has an 8 second cooldown. *** Tip: Because you are unable to use moves when the opponent is being pulled, you must be careful to not let them use a Contact spell or a quick move up close. *** Note: '''Regardless if you hit the opponent or not, you will still be unable to use moves. Therefore, it is important to not use this move up close and miss, because it will certainly leave you vulnerable. *** '''Note: The cooldown starts when the bolt is released instead of after pulling the opponent. *** Tip: It is not advised to use this spell in poor internet connection, as it will be very hard to grab opponents with such a small hitbox. *** Deals about 150 damage. Almighty Push "User releases a wind shield that destroys projectiles and flings nearby players." * Almighty Push is a Shielding Spell in which the caster suddenly releases a radial shockwave that can block nearly all projectiles and push away nearby players for adequate damage. Upon clicking, the caster immediately omits a sphere that can detonate some bullets upon hitting for one second. Moves such as Great Fire Blast, Flurry Heave, Leaf Storm and projectiles alike are blocked with this shield. If the sphere hits a player, he or she will be knocked back a far distance and get dealt medium damage. ** It consumes 400 mana and has an 8 second cooldown. *** Tip: While moves such as Leaf Storm and almost any Multi-Projectile move can be blocked or even erased from existence, the shield has trouble efficiently blocking some moves, such as Ash Pulse, Gravitational Exertion, and Vitality Abolishment. This is because these specific moves will explode on impact with the shield, but the areas of effect are too big to actually block the player from taking a hit. Therefore it is not practical to use this move to simply block projectiles, but rather to be up close and prevent opponents from using such moves. *** '''Note: '''Aesthetically, the sphere seems to "erase" projectiles from existence when under it *** Deals about 150 damage. Trivia * This element alludes to the famous Undertale character, "Sans," who is depicted as a skeleton with a flashing blue eye, hence the element's emblem. * This is the first element whose medal design goes outside the emblem’s outline. * This is the first element that doesn't have a ultimate. * After using Teleport, your face changes into a Sans face. * Only 5 people can use this element. * Sans apparently used to have an ult that some people refer to as "Bolt Aimbot" * The only players known for having Sans are: AxisZ, Itspumpkin, baistrc, PloEight and C0MB0F1END. * There's an official group for players who have Sans: https://www.roblox.com/groups/group.aspx?gid=4106856 * Surprisingly, this element‘s moves have barely any relation to the real character. Videos: Category:Elements Category:Events